


Hetalia Rarepair

by tired_lesbian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_lesbian/pseuds/tired_lesbian
Summary: Bella - BelgiumTomas - Netherlands





	Hetalia Rarepair

**Author's Note:**

> Bella - Belgium  
> Tomas - Netherlands

_0:12:42:30_

_  
_

Matthew stared down at his wrist, watching the seconds go down. 12 hours till the moment happens. The moment which changes your life. His eyes glance up at the clock beside his bed.

  


**10:14**

  


Why is he meeting his soulmate so late during the day? This thought has passed through his mind a lot this past week. Are they going to break into his room? Is there going to be a fire and his soulmate is a firefighter? There are many different possibilities. 

  


Matthew would be lying if the thought of meeting his soulmate doesn’t give him anxiety. He doesn’t know who this person is. They could be a criminal and he couldn’t change that. Arthur has told him that there is no reason to worry, his soulmate is normal. Francis has also tried telling him there isn’t a reason to worry. But the anxiety he has won’t go away.

  


There are many worries people have about their soulmates before they meet them. What are they going to be like? Are they nice? Can we even love each other? There are people who go against their clock and get with whoever they want, what if their soulmate wants to be with them but the other doesn’t? 

  


The blonde let out a quiet sigh and dropped his wrist down and out of view. Worrying about it will only make it worse. Matthew could make a fool of himself in front of his soulmate and there’s nothing he could do about it. A nap might help him get his mind out of the gutter and thinking correctly. 

  


**2:38**

  


A door slams shut and Matthew sits up abruptly. He rubs his eyes while he lets out a small yawn. Grumbling comes from his stomach and the canadian gets out of his bed to go to the kitchen. When he walks in the kitchen, Alfred is putting things away from plastic bags. He must’ve been the one to slam the door. Francis nor Arthur slam doors. 

  


Matthew walks past Alfred and goes into the fridge, searching for something to eat. Not even five seconds after Matthew walked past him, his brother spoke. “Mattie! You’re awake! It’s past two dude. You shouldn’t sleep in that late it messes up your schedule.” 

  


“I was up before two, I was just taking a nap to clear my head…” Matthew corrects, looking at the expiration date of yogurt. 

  


Alfred leaned against the counter by the fridge and opened a bag of chips. “Ya know there is really no reason to worry right? I can tell it’s your soulmate bothering you… In all honesty it’s either you like them or you don’t. Most likely like them though. Just when you meet them, act like they’re your friend.” 

  


Matthew sighs, closing the fridge door. He sits down on one of the chairs and begins staring at his wrist. 

  


_0:8:07:15_

  


A hand covers his wrist and Matthew looks up to see Francis. “Mon ami… You can’t keep looking at your wrist. It won’t help anything… Nor will it make time go faster.” 

  


“The frog is right… Looking will only make you worry. Try and wear a long sleeved shirt so you don’t look as much.” Arthur chimes in from the hallway. 

  


Matthew slumps back in his chair and crosses his arms lazily. “How did you not worry about this?” 

  


“Simple, just not looking. Of course there was some nervous thoughts passing through our heads but if you just ignore them and focus on your life, that normally helps you get through it.” Arthur answers a matter of factly. 

  


Francis nodded in agreement and ruffled Matthew’s hair. “Just distract yourself.” 

  


“I know! How about later we go drinking? We can invite Ivan and Yao too! Come on Mattie please?” Alfred butts in with a mouthful of chips. 

  


“Fine, that does sound nice… Probably best to do that.” 

  


**10:51**

  


Drunk laughter and conversations were filling up the room as the group Matthew was with got drunker and drunker. It consisted of Matthew, Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Ivan, Yao, Matthias, and Gilbert. Alfred wanted to invite a few more friends than what he originally said, but what could Matthew do about it? He knew them pretty well too so he didn’t mind it too much. 

  


Matthew played with the cuff of his sleeve and stared down at his glass of water. He didn’t want to get drunk when he was meeting his soulmate soon. That would be a disaster. If he could just look at the clock on his wrist that’d make him feel so much better. Well that’s what he thought at least. Francis has banned him from doing that though. He said a surprise is better than not. 

  


Purple eyes scan the room, looking at each person in the bar. None of them looked too bad or like complete criminals. His soulmate has to be in this room already. He just wasn’t sure who it’d be. It could be a woman or man. There are still so many possibilites. His soulmate could think Matthew is an alcoholic for being in a bar with his brother’s drunk friends. 

  


Curiosity finally got the better of him and he looked at the timer on his wrist. 

  


_0:0:0:48_

  


Time was almost up. 

  


Matthew had to get away from Alfred and his friends. He took a quick sip of water before he stood up and made a run for it out of the bar. It wasn’t that simple though. A group of people were in the way. Matthew made his way past them and then bumped into someone. 

  


“Sorry… Pardon me...” Matthew excuses himself and then looks up at the person who he ran into. Soft purple eyes meet piercing green eyes. His heart seemed to skip a beat and his cheeks began to heat up. 

  


“Ah! Matthew! I knew I’d see you here! Arthur said you’d be here.” The girl by the man Matthew ran into greets. 

  


“Oh um… Hi Bella… Is this a friend?” Matthew stumbles out. 

  


“This is my brother, Tomas. He decided to get out of the house because of the special timer.” Bella hums out. 

  


“His timer?” Matthew looks down at his and it has reached zero. Tomas must be it. 

  


Tomas grabbed Matthew’s wrist and looks at it then at his. A small smile formed on his lips and he holds out a hand to Matthew. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m looking forward to getting to know you more.”

  


Matthew blushed and shook his hand. His soulmate was sane. And more importantly.

  


His soulmate was going to make his heart melt.


End file.
